One of the greatest problems facing wireless network operators is the need to serve large numbers of users using the infrastructure available to them. More and more users are using devices with greater and greater capacities for data transfer, and using the devices more and more frequently. Many users use their devices nearly incessantly and any gathering of people can be expected to include many users who are transferring large amounts of data. For example, any sporting event, such as a football game, attended by a large gathering, can be expected to include a large number of persons who are using their devices to watch the game, watch other entertainment, photograph themselves and send the photos to their friends, look up statistics about the game, post updates about their emotional state when one team or the other scores, and electronically send and receive other information, only briefly raising their eyes to view the game itself. The persons attending a sporting event are usually seated close together, and if a large proportion of the attendees are using wireless communication devices, the demand presented by the devices is enormous. Service providers can and do deploy large numbers of small base stations at locations such as sport stadiums in order to meet the demand. A small base station will serve an area that may be defined as a pico cell, and concentrations of pico cells may be defined as pico cell clusters and may operate according to known governing the operation of, and interaction between, pico cells that are in pico cell clusters. Pico cell clusters are subject to significant inter-cell interference because of their close spacing and the close spacing of users.